


Full House

by DarkestElemental616



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gambling, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Strip Poker, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestElemental616/pseuds/DarkestElemental616
Summary: Sam and Gabriel play a little game.





	Full House

“Full house!” Gabriel cheerfully slapped his cards down on the table. “Beats your straight right into the ground, Sam-a-lam!”

Sam sighed, flicking his cards moodily across the table in a fit of spite. “Fine. What do you want me to take off now?”

Sam considered himself very good at poker. Heck, he’d beaten a five-hundred-year-old witch with literally centuries of experience once. He should be able to at least hold his own with Gabriel. He fully blamed the fact that it was __strip__ poker and the first hand Gabriel had lost resulted in him working his pants off. He’d been wearing what looked like panties underneath; he’d only caught a glimpse of bright red silk before the archangel had sat down, laying his pants to the side.

That had thrown the hunter, not to mention given him an uncomfortable erection. Sam had been steadily losing hands—and clothes—ever since. He’s lost his jacket, shoes, socks, and outer shirt so far, and it didn’t look like he was going to recover anytime soon.

He got in a lucky shot after he lost his watch—Gabriel seemed to be dragging this out as long as possible, the bastard—and the archangel was forced to remove his jacket.

“There you go, kiddo.” Gabriel tossed the jacket at Sam, who fumbled the catch. Something hard and plastic bumped his hand as it fell from the pocket. The hunter frowned, peeking at it curiously. A flush crept over his face as he realized just what it was.

A wireless remote. A very __familiar__ one, considering that Gabriel had used something similar on him a couple months back, for use on vibrating panties of all things.

So that was Gabriel’s game. Well, Sam wasn’t going to disappoint him. He slid the remote out of sight and dealt out the next round.

Midway through Gabriel flipping his cards, Sam hit the switch.

The effect was instantaneous. Golden eyes flew wide open, and Gabriel gasped like he’d been punched.

He lost that round. Sam lost only one more hand—his undershirt—but the tables were well and truly turned with Sam fiddling with the remote every couple of minutes. The archangel was quivering in his seat, panting and rocking against his seat and obviously rock hard.

Finally, all that remained were the panties that started it all. Sam set the deck on the table, pushing his chair back to stand up.

“I think we can definitely agree that I won,” he said huskily, licking his lips. He was sick and tired of waiting. They’d been playing for hours at this point and trying not to just throw everything aside and fuck. The time was long past for foreplay.

Gabriel shuddered in his seat, clutching the edges of the chair. The archangel wasn’t going to touch himself and end the game. That was entirely up to Sam.

“Yeah, guess you did.” Gabriel threw Sam a cocky smirk. “Wanna claim your prize?”

The hunter grabbed Gabriel, shoving him facedown onto the table and scattering playing cards everywhere. He finally yanked the panties down, squeezing the shorter man’s ass.

“ _ _Hell__ yes.”


End file.
